Round Table
by DAxilla
Summary: I don't even know how to classify this.Short little one shot.Cautionary tale about what can happen to writers when they are blocked for too long. Mentioned to a friend that I was happy the voices in my head were back, now if I could just get them to stop fighting... She said it would make a great one shot.So here it is.Means nothing if you don't know me. M for language.


_**CASTLE / SVU / VOYAGER / XENA / DS9 / OTALIA**_

**"Round Table"**

An Original Something

Ó2013 by Patricia L. Givens

DAxilla

Jadzia7627 

February 2013

**Disclaimer #1: **This story is an original work of fiction set in the pre-existing world of so many shows I don't even know where to start. None of it has anything to do with anything except my own personal Id...

**Disclaimer #2: **All original characters and storylines contained herein belong to the author. (Like anyone else would claim them! ) This story may be archived upon request with the stipulation that it must be posted exactly as it was written, with all disclaimers intact.

**Disclaimer #3: **Uh... yeah... You are on your Onesies...

A/N: This is not a story so much as a diagnosis. I was having a conversation with kaamita (Kammie Toes) on twitter about how I had broken my writers block and now I couldn't get the voices in my head to shut up, let alone stop fighting with each other.

She said it would make a cool story.

You should never put ideas like that in my head... or get me wet... or feed me after midnight. (That came out a LOT dirtier than I had planned!)

Anyway, here you go... a brief glimpse into what passes for my brain.

To all that makes us Unique!

DAx =/\=

* * *

_**"For those that love me, no explanation is neccesary. **_

_**For those that don't... none is possible..."**_

"Are we all here?" Captain Kathryn Janeway pulled out a chair and sat down at the head of the table; staring coldly at each of the women present until her eyes fell on Seven. Instantly, her whole demeanor changed. A soft smile claiming her lips as she took in the woman she loved...

"Okay!" Olivia Benson thrummed her fingers against the table top. "We aren't here to watch you two have eye sex." She glanced at her lover across the table.

Alex Cabot was always a vision... But today she was wearing her hair down, her blue eyes sparkling behind thin black frames, her body wrapped in leather... They had taken the Harley...

"As you were saying?" Janeway smirked, dragging Benson's attention back to her.

Olivia Spencer shook her head. "I am sure we all have better things we could be doing." She looked at the woman by her side. Natalia was glowing, her skin radiant in the sunlight streaming in through the windows. "Much better..."

Xena shifted in her seat, bored with all the talking already, she let her fingers wander to her breastplate; tracing the metal... Wishing the fingers were Gabrielle's...

"Ow!" Xena rubbed her knee, working on the spot where Gabrielle had kicked her.

"Pay attention!" The blond hissed; the other women around the room snickering as the Warrior Princess immediately sat up straighter.

"We have more important things to discuss than the state of your sexual affairs." Seven joined in, cocking her head to the side."It would seem... That one of us is... Unique." She looked pointedly at Kate.

"What?" Beckett rolled her shoulders in irritation. "Do I begrudge you guys your Melissa Etheridge? Your tuna potpourri? No! It's not my fault she fell in love with a het couple. I'm just trying to get some here..."

"_You_?!" Xena stood and took a step closer before allowing the blonde at her side to stop her with a small touch. "Do you have _any_ idea how long we've been waiting?" She glanced at Gabrielle.

That was a mistake.

Instantly all she could think about was touching her; one arm swinging around to draw her close as her other hand went to the Bard's stomach; her thumb drawing lazy circles around the freckle above her belly button.

"OKAY!" Kate swallowed her smile, trying hard not to look at the gorgeous women who were about to have sex right in front of her. "You win! You've been... Waiting a bit longer..."

"And what about us?" Janeway's deep voice washed over them like smoke. "I think we're next."

"But, wait..." Kate stood, shaking off the effects the rough, gravelly voice had on her. "You've already been together! Like what? 50 times? For god's sake she gave you guys..._ Tails_!" She spat out the last word, trying to not sound quite as jealous as she felt. "I'm just trying to get started here!"

"But if you get started," Alex Cabot pursed her lips. "The rest of us have to wait."

Benson nodded before nuzzling her nose into the D.A.'s ear.

"We wouldn't even be here...!" Kate bit her bottom lip, oblivious to the effect it had on the women around her. "Look..." She took a deep breath. "_We_ are the reason _you_ are back. So how about you give us just a little bit of room... And then we'll step back until you're done?" She looked at each woman seated around the table. "Deal?"

Grudgingly, each of them nodded.

"Okay then... Now if you don't mind..." She smirked as she reached out and downed the water in front of her. "I have a Castle to take."

She walked to the door, only to come up short as it swung open, admitting a tall, striking brunette and a shorter, but cute, red head.

"Are we late?" Dax smiled; the full force of her charm destroying the detente.

"Ahh fuck..." Kate groaned before falling back into her seat


End file.
